


Ronon/Carson comment porn

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ronon/Carson comment porn set after the events of Sateda





	Ronon/Carson comment porn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The door chimed and Carson glanced uselessly at the wrist where he’d worn a watch back in the Milky Way galaxy. Being on a 27 hour day made a 24 hour watch obsolete, so he’d tossed his long ago. Still, 27 hours notwithstanding, he didn’t need a clock to tell him it was late.

 

He keyed the door to his quarters open anyway and stared eye to chest with Ronon, craning his head back to look up at Ronon’s face.

 

“Helllo?” he sort of squeaked.

 

Ronon remained where he was, arms braced against either side of the doorway, leaning into his biceps. Carson licked his lips, finding them suddenly dry.

 

“Is there something I can do for you, lad?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Carson took that for Ronon’s answer although it didn’t tell him much. 

 

“Do you want me to go and get you something from the Medbay? Maybe a mild – “

 

“I wanted to say thank you,” Ronon continued cryptically.

 

“You already did. Voraciously, I might add,” Carson joked, rubbing his upper arm with one hand.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Ronon straightened up quickly, backing Carson into his room.

 

Ronon pushed Carson down onto the end of his bed, leaving the doctor sitting there while he shrugged out of his coat.

 

“Turn around,” Ronon instructed and Carson obeyed because it never occurred to him to do otherwise when being told to by 6’4”, 220 pound soldier.

 

Carson was brave enough, he just picked his battles carefully. Ronon cracked his knuckles, flexing his fingers back and forth and started rubbing Carson’s left shoulder, working down gently onto Carson’s arm.

 

“Oh, there’s no need for you – that feels good…” Carson trailed off his protest as Ronon shifted to the other shoulder and arm.

 

Strong fingers pressed into Carson’s tense and tired muscles and he let his head fall forward. Ronon obliged him by sliding his fingers along Carson’s neck and into his short hair, massaging Carson’s scalp. Carson hummed along in time to the strokes of Ronon’s large hands. It felt so good, Carson didn’t bother to notice when Ronon’s hands moved to his back, thumbs pressing into the muscles along Carson’s spine. Carson sagged into the touch.

 

“You’re very tense, Doctor,” Ronon whispered close to Carson neck.

 

“It was a long day, you know, saving your life and all,” Carson joked back.

 

“And I came to say thank you,” Ronon blew a soft stream of air across Carson’s skin.

 

“Aye, you did, and you’re pretty good at gratitude, you are.”

 

Ronon slipped his hands under Carson’s shirt, pushing it up and over the doctor’s head. He cupped his hand around the back of Carson’s neck and pulled his body down to the bed.

 

“You don’t have to…” Carson lost his train of thought as Ronon began unbuckling the standard issue Expedition belt.

 

“Good,” Ronon answered, pulling the belt free of Carson’s pants, “I’m glad we got that cleared up.”

 

The button slipped through its threaded hole and then the zipper. Carson lifted his hips to help the pants slide off. The age-old boxers or briefs question went unanswered since he’d found himself going commando quite a bit here in Atlantis.

 

Ronon took Carson’s cock into his mouth, tonguing along the underside and tasting Carson’s appreciation in the form of pre-cum. Carson’s cock was thick and warm and Ronon swallowed quickly, making Carson gasp. 

 

“Oh, Jesus, that’s good!” Carson encouraged, shifting his hips under Ronon’s mouth, Ronon’s hands forcing him back to the thin Lantean mattress as his mouth pulled at Carson.

 

“Oh, aye, just like that…..and that!” he squeaked when Ronon swallowed him again.

 

Ronon pulled back slowly and licked the slit, his tongue teasing and lapping at Carson’s cock. He nuzzled the base where the skin pulled tight, licking there as well.

 

“Oh, sweet Mother Mary! Would you do that again?”

 

Ronon grinned and ran his tongue over Carson’s balls.

 

“Or that. That would be fine, really,” Carson conceded.

 

He arched off the bed when Ronon mouthed over the sac, drawing it into his mouth, sucking gently.

 

“Jesus!” Carson swore, fisting his hands into bedspread.

 

Ronon lifted his head long enough to pull Carson’s ass to the end of the bed, licking the strip of skin just below his balls, dragging his finger behind his tongue. Carson writhed beneath the touch and Ronon mouthed his finger, wetting it. He slipped it slowly into Carson while he sucked at Carson’s balls again. 

 

Ronon moved back to Carson’s cock, cupping Carson’s balls in his hand, rolling the sac softly while he pushed his finger into Carson’s ass and slid his mouth down Carson’s cock.

 

“Oh, Mother Mary of God, and all the Saints,” Carson moaned, trying to find something to do with his hands and failing entirely.

 

Ronon swallowed him down his throat, pushing his finger across Carson’s prostate at the same time. Carson yelped and Ronon felt his balls tighten just before Carson came, emptying himself into Ronon’s mouth. Ronon kept swallowing, easing up as Carson relaxed back onto his bed, breathing heavily.

 

After a moment, he propped himself unsteadily on his elbows, looking down at Ronon grinning slyly.

 

“Was that good?” Ronon was asking, though his expression indicated he was more than pleased with himself without Carson’s answer.

 

“Do ya have to ask, man?” Carson breathed.

 

“Good,” Ronon smiled.

 

“So,” the doctor grinned back, “what about you now?”


End file.
